FENIX
by Jane13-chan
Summary: Temed el amor de una mujer más que el odio de un hombre... Sócrates. Fic hecho para el reto de agosto.


**FENIX**

_Temed el amor de la mujer más que el odio del hombre._

_**Sócrates**_

¿Qué es el amor después de todo sino una constante lucha? Un invariable devenir de aquello que nos es permitido y lo que nos es negado. Una inmutable tensión entre la memoria y el olvido, entre el abandono y el recuerdo… Un eterno abismo entre tú y yo.

**& Shampoo &**

**:::::::: ::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**:::**

Estoy postrada en este frío inmueble con una impactante ciudad abriéndose paso ante mis ojos. Mi cuerpo está exhausto y un lastimero sollozo se escapa de mis labios, el frío mármol de la sala me sugiere un nuevo escenario, un espacio conocido de otros tiempos. Delicadamente separo de mi cuerpo la fría tela que momentos antes me cubría, un viejo vestido de novia envolvía mi esbelta figura y las marcas de algunas batallas perdidas se vislumbran por mi anatomía. Mi fina silueta contrasta con las luces que se filtran por la ciudad invitándonos a perdernos en cada una de sus cantinas.

En un momento así, de total angustia y desesperación es inevitable hacer un balance de todos los aspectos que han sido parte de mi vida, de todos los ámbitos que hoy me llevan a este lamentable final, a este desenlace eterno.

Durante mi infancia siempre fui educada con la idea de ser la mejor, de demostrar a todos los pueblos que las antiguas amazonas, las descendientes directas de las Andróctonas griegas continuábamos con vida. Históricamente hemos sido catalogadas como asesinas de varones, sucesoras de las viejas Antianiras de la famosa _Iliada _que eran consideradas las mejores luchadores de su época.

Se dice que ningún hombre podía tener relaciones sexuales con nosotras o vivir en la misma aldea porque esto era una ofensa directa a nuestra estirpe y pobre de aquella mujer que se enamorara y rompiera estas leyes ya que su castigo debía ser la muerte. Una vez al año y solamente para evitar nuestra extinción visitábamos a los Gargarios, una tribu vecina y desquitábamos con ellos nuestros más bajos instintos.

Si sucedía que de dichos encuentros surgieran algún varón éstos eran sacrificados o enviados de vuelta con sus padres, mientras que las mujeres eran adiestradas en las labores del campo, la caza y el arte de la guerra.

De estas viejas prácticas que se transmutaban de generación en generación a mí me tocó vivir algunas, mi madre y posteriormente mi abuela se encargaron de mi educación, enseñándome en todo momento el valor de mi linaje y la trascendencia de mi propio orgullo. Fui hecha para ser una triunfadora, fui creada para ganar. Palabras como el honor, respeto y tradición formaban parte de las notas diarias de mi melodía.

Quizá las demás mujeres no tenían idea de toda la presión que esto significaba, no tenían la coacción de ser hijas de la matriarca más fuerte de diez generaciones y continuar portando ese título con honor. Era mi destino desafiar lo establecido.

Un día apareció él en mi camino, con su sonrisa arrogante y su porte de damisela perdida. Una jovencita menuda y un poco pelirroja que se burló en mi propia aldea de mi fortaleza. No había decisión ni camino, la venganza fue la pauta principal de mis acciones y así fue como me enfrasqué en la eterna lucha del gato y el ratón persiguiéndolo a lo largo de china y continuando mi camino por Japón.

Conocerlo en su nuevo porte de caballero galante fue un desafío a mi inteligencia, sus ojos azules, su mirada traviesa generaron en mi una obsesión más allá de lo razonable, más allá de lo creíble y lo comprensible. Él era la fruta prohibida de un jardín de placeres que había sido diseñado para mi.

Sin embargo dicha fruto tenía dueña: insignificante, tosca, sencilla y ordinaria fueron los primeros adjetivos que le di a esa jovencita. Fue una traidora que ganó su corazón sin proponérselo, sin ser consciente de todos sus actos y de mil formas fue injusto, porque cuando yo llegué ya estaba todo perdido. No había batalla que librar porque su corazón había sido otorgado.

Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta del momento exacto en que me había colocado a un lado del inmenso ventanal, en él emergían las sombras entre los callejones exigiéndome saldar viejas cuentas.

Pausadamente entré a la bañera mientras el juego de luces y sombras cobraba vida en mis muslos, mi ropa interior blanca contrastaba con mi pálida piel, demasiado perfecta que no parecía natural, demasiado letal que cualquier hombre pudo sucumbir a mis encantos, menos uno, el único que me importaba.

Ya no había tiempo para lanzar hechizos y mandar conjuros… el triunfo de ella había sido legitimo.

Ya no había tiempo para rogar y suplicar por un poco de cariño… las carta habían sido echadas antes de que yo pudiera jugar mi primera partida.

Ya no había tiempo para pensar en un "y si hubiera"…

Ya no había tiempo para intentar hacer las cosas de otra manera…

Ya no había tiempo para él…

Ya no había tiempo…

Mi mano se dirige lentamente a la navaja, toma uno de sus extremos y ejerce presión en el punto clave para terminar con mi existencia. Es necesario acabar con esto para poder seguir en el constante punto del renacimiento. Como el ave fénix que muere para renacer en toda su gloria, como el ave mitológica que renace de todos sus escombros y cenizas y cuyas lágrimas se convierten en una oda a la curación. Así tenía que pasar conmigo.

La vida poco a poco se escapada mis manos, el silencio, las imágenes de una boda que no era la mía, su cuerpo rebozando de alegría por estar con ella y sólo con ella hacen que yo me funda en uno con el dolor… quizá en otros tiempos y en otros espacios que me permitan reencarnar podemos estar juntos mi amor.

Un grito, un gemido de dolor se cuela por mis sentidos y un salvador, mi eterno acompañante, mi fiel egipcio ha venido a rescatarme de esta transición. La bañera llena de dolor y amargura me suelta para poder fundirme en un abrazo…

**Shampoo, Shampoo, qué hiciste? Escúchame no me dejes... shampooo por favor, quédate.**

El sonido de una ambulancia, unos paramédicos y una sensación de incertidumbre se trasmina por mis sentidos…

**Mousse…** exhalo en un pequeño suspiro.

**Va a estar bien, no se preocupe…** se escucha pronunciar a un hombre con voz gruesa que con un tono de tranquilidad y madurez intenta transmitirle serenidad a mi víctima.

Ahora sí, todo ha pasado, estoy lista para intentarlo contigo. Al igual que el fénix he resurgido de mi propio dolor y mis cenizas. Aunque la muerte se nos antoje eterna no deja de ser un momento de transición, un espacio perdido en el tiempo que nos brinda una nueva oportunidad, una necesidad de seguir peleando cada día… contigo o sin ti.

**&Jane&**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro y sólo por el placer de compartir ideas.**

**Hola a todos, este fic lo quiero dedicar muy especialmente a karla, Tatiana y Bastian que en estos momentos se encuentran pasando por una de esas difíciles pruebas que nos pone la vida.**

**Porque pase lo que pase amiga, sé que tienes la fortaleza para seguir construyendo sueños :D**

**Fic elaborado para el reto de agosto del taller literario**

**Abraxos**

**&Jane&**


End file.
